


The Other Side Of Paradise

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Dehumanization, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Grooming, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries, Sub Keith (Voltron), Subdrop, Subspace, Whipping, author is projecting hardcore, tags to be updated as i remember what to tag, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Bye bye baby blueI wish you could see the wicked truthCaught up in a rush it's killing youScreaming at the sun you blow intoCurled up in a grip when we were usFingers in a fist like you might runI settle for a ghost I never knewSuperparadise I held on toBut I settle for a ghost





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so....this is problematic as fuck. I'm really nervous posting this but uhh...yeah.
> 
> I'll let you decide what is being projected.

****

Keith adjusted the leather around his neck as he limped towards his next class, clutching the strap to his backpack tightly. Master was kind enough to let him out today, he needed to get his grades up or he would be expelled. Keith couldn't have that, he wanted this freedom, and he purposely chose the longest and toughest classes he could sign up for to keep himself out longer.

Sitting down took effort, the bruises on his thighs and ass deep and painful. The plug in him didn't help, either. Master never let him leave without it, or "Someone could just take what was his". It was nonsense. But no matter how much Keith thought of running to someone else and seeking help, he knew it wouldn't do any good. Master would never let him go.

"Yo, Keith!"

He jumped at the sound of his name, but glanced up from his book to see Matt walking towards him. The Holts were like his home away from hell, when he thought he could get away with it.

Sometimes it didn't work.

"So, Kitkat, guess what." Matt sat across from him, grinning.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You finally got a girlfriend?"

"Ok one, ow. Two, no, but I'm taking you out tonight." Matt leaned his elbows on the table, leveling a look at Keith that he couldn't place.

"You know I-"

"Stay out too late, I know. That fucking roommate of yours better be lucky I haven't met him yet." Matt scoffed. "Seriously, he's a  _ roommate _ , Keith, he shouldn't have this much control on your life."

Right, roommate. Keith still didn't know how he had convinced the Holt's that Master was a housemate with strict rules and a curfew. 

"....it's his house, Matt. He's- done a lot for me-" the words felt like acid on his tongue, and he hated these lies he had created.

"I know, I know. Let's you stay there rent free as long as you follow his rules blah blah blah. But seriously, I'm taking you out tomorrow night. It's Friday, and you need to let loose."

A night out with Matt and Pidge sounded nice, but how much trouble would Keith be in if he went without Master's permission?

"I…." He took a deep breath, deciding to risk it. "Alright…"

"Really?" Matt's eyebrows shot up. "I mean, great! I thought I would have to twist your arm or something. Meet up here after class tomorrow, ok?"

Keith nodded, going back to his book as Matt left.

\--------------------------------

He was nervous, being out so late. Master left him a note telling him that he was on a business trip, and that he would return Saturday morning. Keith never felt so relieved, but the anxiety of breaking the rules was beginning to eat away at him. He even dared to leave the plug at home, as well, to give himself a break. Master didn't need to know.

The movie was awful, but the diner Matt took him to was nice. A burger joint, but nice. The highlight of Keith's night, however, was finally meeting Matt's best friend. Takashi Shirogane, a walking Adonis that Keith had a massive crush on. He had seen Shiro with Matt a few times, when Keith allowed himself to go with them.

Keith knew he couldn't risk even being Shiro's friend. He was pushing it with Matt and Pidge, he didn't want to know what would happen to him if Master found out.

"So, Keith." Shiro cleared his throat. "You take classes?"

"Um, y-yeah. Just some art classes-"

"And astrophysics, and other classes that eat up all his free time." Matt chimed in, nudging Shiro. "He loves space, by the way."

Keith narrowed his eyes in Matt's direction, but the way Shiro's eyes lit up made his heart flutter.

"I love space, too. I wanted to be an astronaut growing up, but.." he held up his arm and pulled the sleeve to reveal a metal prosthetic. "Accidents happen."

Keith blinked, but gave Shiro a small smile. "I'm not sure what I want to be yet. Just, taking all the classes I can."

It wasn't a total lie, he truly didn't know what he wanted to do. If he even had a future outside of the Master's control.

They made small talk, and Keith felt himself relax more and more. It was, odd, feeling this way. He didn't remember the last time he felt this at ease.

"Oh, hey Keith wait-" Shiro stopped him when they finally left the diner. "I uh, this is embarrassing. But can- can I have your number?"

Keith blinked, mouth falling open a bit. "I- I don't have a phone…"

Shiro's face fell, and it confused Keith. Why did Shiro want to contact him?

"Well, I just. I want to hang out more, and- I uh…" Shiro rubbed the back of his head, stuttering over his words. Keith wasn't sure why Shiro seemed so nervous, but he couldn't shake the warm feeling he got when he was near him.

"Pull up your calendar on your phone." Keith smiled a little, putting his class schedule into Shiro's phone, a thrill running up his spine. He figured it was foolish, giving someone he barely knew his class schedule, but it wouldn't be the biggest mistake of his life. "There's a cafe I like on campus, meet me there after class if you want to. I- would like to see you again…"

The smile Shiro gave him sent warmth flooding into his chest, up to his face. "It's a date."

\-------------------------------

It was well after dark by the time Keith got back to the house, still feeling giddy about the evening. He was quiet as he entered the house out of habit, but it wasn't until he saw the shoes in the entryway that he realized he made a mistake.

"Where have you been, pet?"

Keith froze, immediately lowering his head as Master stalked closer.

"I said." He gripped Keith by the hair, yanking his head up. "Where. Have. You. Been?"

"I- I was invited to a movie, Sir. Matt Holt. I was with Matt Holt." Keith hated how his voice shook.

"Matt Holt, hm? And you casually forgot this?" Master held up the plug, a frown slowly pulling on his face. "Did he touch you?"

"N-No! No, Sir, I just- I needed a break, Matt is just a friend. I swear." Keith flinched when Master leaned in closer, letting go of his hair and shoving his hand down the back of Keith's pants. Keith yelped when two fingers were roughly pushed into his hole.

"Well well, you were telling the truth." A third finger was shoved into his hole, and Keith cried out again. "But you still broke the rules, Mutt. You know what needs to happen, right?"

Keith nodded slowly, flinching again when the fingers were pulled out of him. He was quick to shed his clothing, refusing to look at his bruised body or the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He bent over the nearest table, fingers curled around the edges in a white knuckle grip. Keith shudders when he hears the rustle of fabric and the clinking of a belt buckle.

"Count them, Mutt." Master snapped the leather, and Keith flinched.

"Yes, Sir…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated

Walking was more difficult today, Master had not gone easy on him like he had hoped. The punishments for breaking the rules had gotten more severe since an incident happened a few years ago. Keith remembered it, and he knew he had scars on his back from Master's rage. He had been beaten for something he had no part of, and Master had tightened his hold on Keith ever since. But, luckily, Master had agreed that Keith could use a break from the plug, so he left it at home. It made sitting more comfortable, not by much, but Keith would take any form of relief at this point.

He dared to look at himself in the mirror in the gym locker room when it was cleared out, sobbing into his hands for a good half hour at the deep black and purple splotches on his skin. Keith barely remembered a time when he wasn't covered in bruises, a time when he couldn't count his ribs, a time where the collar and cuffs weren't padlocked onto him.

Keith quickly got dressed when he heard someone approaching, slipping out of the locker room before anyone saw him. He slowly made his way to the cafe, bookbag clutched tightly to him. He brought his laptop this time, a present from Matt on his birthday. Keith kept it in Matt's locker, afraid to even dare to bring it home. Master would throw an absolute fit if he found out.

He mostly used it for art, or his homework, but sometimes he would get onto the wifi and listen to music. The cafe owner didn't seem to mind that Keith never had headphones, as long as he kept the volume down.

"Oh, good. I thought you were gonna skip out on me."

Keith almost jumped out of his skin, head snapping towards the voice. He blinked a few times, his brain finally registering Shiro standing next to the seat across from him.

"Fuck- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I swear!" Shiro quickly sat down, clearing his throat. "Are you ok?"

He couldn't think of what to say. Shiro  _ actually  _ came to see him?

"Uh, yeah. S-sorry, I just- working on homework and junk." Keith managed a smile. "I'm glad you came."

"Heh, didn't think I would?" Shiro winked. "I've um, actually been wanting to take you out for a while."

Keith blinked again, tilting his head. Surely this was a joke, but Shiro rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat again.

"I've just been, too nervous to talk to you. Silly, I know, but…" Shiro picked at the placemat in front of him. "I've seen you with Matt a few times, and I want to get to know you better."

The warmth that flooded his chest again was going to make him combust, he just knew it. Shiro just handed him another freedom, and Keith almost couldn't stop the tears that formed in his eyes from falling.

"Oh- oh no, I didn't-" Shiro's hands hovered near Keith's. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset-"

"I'm not upset." Keith slowly, timidly, brushed his fingers against Shiro's. "I want to get to know you better, too. I, I'm sure Matt told you about my massive crush on you."

The blush that lit up Shiro's face made Keith chuckle. "Erm, yeah. Did- did he uh, tell you about my crush on you?"

Keith paused, eyes widening. "N-no…."

"Well, I do. And if I'm not moving too fast, I want to take you out to dinner. If that's alright." Shiro smiled again.

Keith bit at his lip, bringing his arms to curl around his middle. This was risky, so fucking risky. He could get in so much trouble, locked in the cold room and not fed like he was this past weekend.

Yet….

"I would love to, Shiro."

\---------------------------------

"Wait! Master, please, I'm sorry!"

The hand aimed for his face stopped mid swing, and the silence was deafening. Keith was late getting home from his date with Shiro, late and had forgotten all about his nightly chores. Master had come home angry, and had already taken most of it out on Keith's body. New bruises were already blooming around his neck and ribs, and he was sure he had torn when Master had him bent over the couch.

He stared down at Keith, eyes gleaming as he slowly lowered his hand, which cause Keith to lower his own.

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm so- ah!" Keith cried out when he was backhanded, the rings on Master's hand cutting his cheek. Copper filled his mouth, and warmth dripped down his face.

"Now, Mutt, you know I don't like to do this to you." Master hauled him up by the ring on his collar, practically dragging Keith to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub. "Do you know why I punish you?"

Keith hung his head, letting the blood drip off his face.

"I punish you, because I love you." Master knelt near him, roughly yanking his face up and dabbing the blood off of Keith's skin.

Keith couldn't help but shake, his bottom lip quivering.

_ 'This...this isn't love…' _

\-----------------------------

"Jesus fucking hell, Keith, what happened to your face?!" Matt gently took Keith's chin in hand, lifting his head to look at the bandage and the ugly bruise that crawled up to Keith's eye.

"The- the roommate's-"

"That fucking dog of his did this to you?! What the hell did it do? Did it bite you?" Matt narrowed his eyes, reaching to peel away the bandage.

Keith flinched away, swallowing his emotions.  _ 'Matt doesn't know, he didn't mean to call you a dog…'  _ "The dog tripped me on the stairs. I'm fine, Matt…"

"Keith-"

"Matt, please, I'm ok. I- I just tripped. It's- it's fine can we just, go see Shiro?" Keith wrapped his arms around himself, giving Matt a pleading look.

Matt looked him over again, but sighed. "Fine, Kitkat, but I'm not going to stop Shiro from the wall of questions he's going to have."

Keith nodded slowly, following Matt. While the past few months with Shiro have been bliss, Master was getting worse with his punishments. He was keeping more food from Keith, making him walk around the house naked, keeping the temperature too low to stay warm. The fall weather was setting in, but Keith just had to endure until Master's mood lightened.

"So, Kitkat, did Shiro tell you what he does for a living?" Matt side glanced at him, sighing when Keith shook his head slowly.

Keith looked up when they stopped in front of a building, named Altea.

"Shiro's a professional dom." Matt kept looking at him, gauging his reaction.

"He's….a what?" Keith was confused. What was that?

"Well, come on. I'll show you. He was going to, because he always lets his boyfriends know what he does, but he's been booked solid every night."

Keith followed Matt inside, looking around at the pristine furniture and how clean the place looked.

"Oh- hey Matt!" A blonde woman jogged up to them, a bright smile on her face. "Shiro's about to teach a class, actually."

"Hey, Rommy, and that's actually perfect. Shiro the Hero forgot to tell his boyfriend what he does, and I figured Keith would want to know."

They continued to talk as they were led to another room. Keith frowning as more confusion settled in. Multiple couples were scattered around what he thought was a lobby, cuddling and making out and doing whatever they wanted, it seemed. If Master found out he was in a place like this-

Keith shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. But he wanted to know what Shiro did for a living.

So he followed Matt deeper into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

The room they were led to was medium in size, a stage towards the front, and a few people sitting in the chairs scattered around. They all looked nervous, couples holding each other's hands and those who were alone twirling their thumbs.

"What- what is this?" Keith looked around, sticking close to Matt.

"This is a BDSM club, Keith. They have a beginner class for new members, Shiro and Allura teach." Matt patted his shoulder, frowning when Keith flinched. "It's strictly professional. Shiro's last boyfriend flipped his shit when he told him."

Keith raised an eyebrow. Why would they flip out?

"Not everyone is ok with their significant other doing something like this. But, what Shiro cares about is your opinion on it."

He looked up when Shiro and a woman with long, silver hair appeared on stage. A taller man was standing next to the woman, slender and tanned skin. He smiled at the woman and knelt in front of her.

"That's Lance, Allura's husband. He always takes a chance to show off for newbies." Matt whispered into Keith's ear.

Keith nodded slowly, his gaze sliding back to the stage. The air caught in his throat at how relaxed Lance looked, how at peace he seemed as Allura tied a blue rope around his limbs and placed a blindfold on him. His attention snapped to Shiro when he began speaking.

"Shibari is one of my personal favorites to use on a sub. The ropes are soft, and if tied just right, can actually be quite comfortable." Shiro paused when his eyes found Keith, widening a bit before he collected himself. "But, as always, communication is key. Safe words should be set in place, in case either the dom or the sub become uncomfortable with the scene."

_ 'Safe words? Master doesn't have safe words…'  _ Keith continued to watch, eyes widening as Allura carefully ran a flogger across Lance's back.

"Color, dear?" Her voice was soft, tone loving.

"Green, sugarcheeks." Lance grinned.

She smiled, and brought the flogger down on Lance's back with a snap. Keith flinched back at the sound, fighting the urge to slip into the numbness he used when Master was punishing him. He could barely see the marks from the flogger on Lance's back.

_ 'Shouldn't….it should leave a mark, shouldn't it?'  _ Keith was confused. Master's floggers  _ always  _ left marks and cuts and welts-

"At any point, no matter the circumstance, the dom or the sub can use the safe words. Once said, everything stops." Shiro glanced at Keith again, a look passing over his face before looking back at Allura and Lance. "At Altea, we use the color system: Green for go ahead, Yellow for slow down, Red to stop."

Lance and Allura went through each color, Allura checking in on him as the scene went on. Keith was stunned, his hand absently going to the collar of his hoodie, and the leather it hid underneath. He had a feeling that what he had with Master was different, but this. This was solidifying it. Keith wanted to cry.

The class was over before Keith knew it, and Shiro immediately ran up to him.

"What- Starburst, what happened to your face?" Shiro reached out, and frowned when Keith flinched from him.

"I just- I tripped down the stairs. I'm fine, Shiro.." Keith finally reached out and curled his fingers around Shiro's hand.

Shiro's frown only deepened, and he nodded towards Matt before leading Keith out of the room and down the hall. "I'm glad you're here, Sunbeam. I've been meaning to tell you about all this, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you've been busy." Keith pressed into Shiro's side.

"But, what do you think?" Shiro sounded nervous, stopping at a door near the end of the hall.

"Shiro, I'm not going to keep you away from your job. Especially if you enjoy doing it. I don't mind." Keith managed a small smile. "As- as long as I still get to have you…"

The smile Keith was rewarded with made his heart flutter, and Shiro opened the door. The room was outfitted with various things Keith recognized, but looked far more comfortable than what Master had.

"I just, didn't want to surprise you with this. My ex, er, didn't take it too well." Shiro shrugged, but watched as Keith touched various things around the room.

"I don't mind it, Shiro. Honest." Keith paused at the rack of different floggers and whips, not seeing anything like what Master had. He frowned. "....what you said, about safe words...are they normal to use?"

A thick silence fell over the room, and Keith feared he had said too much.

"Of course. Any scene can go south for any reason. I…" Shiro took a deep breath. "I know from experience."

Keith turned, brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

Shiro sighed softly, lifting his arm to show Keith the glinting metal. "A few years ago, I- was in a very unhealthy relationship with my dom, Zarkon."

Keith froze, he knew that name. He  _ knew  _ that name.

"Zarkon was sadistic, abusive. He, he treated me like an animal, and used me to train two others in his group."

A vice tightened around Keith's chest.

"I- managed to escape, somehow. Barely alive and the ropes he left me in had started to cut into my skin, I ended up losing my arm." Shiro stepped closer to Keith. "Zarkon was arrested, but Lotor and Sendak weren't caught."

Shiro cupped Keith's uninjured cheek, emotions swirling in his eyes. "Keith, I'm- I'm worried about you. Your behavior, it- reminds me of own-"

Keith flinched away, wrapping his arms around himself and avoiding Shiro's gaze. "I- I need to go, Shiro. I'm- I'm sorry- I love you, but I need to go-" 

"Wait, wait please." Shiro dug around in his pocket, pulling out a cellphone. "I got you a phone, it already has my number and Matt's."

"I…." Keith took it, cursing the shake in his hand. "I can't- pay you for this Shiro-"

"I don't want payment, baby. We've been dating for six months, and I want you to be able to contact me whenever you need to." Shiro hugged him gently, kissing the top of his head. "I'm serious, Keith. I'm worried."

Keith didn't know what to say, so he yanked Shiro down and crushed their lips together. Shiro quickly returned the kiss, licking at Keith's lips until he opened up, and Shiro deepened the kiss. To Shiro's dismay, Keith pulled away first.

"I love you, Shiro. More than anything…" Keith bit back his tears. "I'm sorry." He left before Shiro could stop him.

Shiro watched him go, sighing heavily as he pulled out his phone. He knew the number by heart, and punched it in.

_ "Shiro? Haven't heard from you in ages, kiddo. Zarkon is still in prison, by the way. His parole was denied again." _

"Hey, Detective Iverson. I uh, I need some help…" Shiro sat down on one of the benches. "But, the situation is fragile."

_ "What is it, kid? Is someone after you again?"  _ The worry in Iverson's voice made Shiro smile.

"No, not me. But…" he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "My boyfriend, I think he's in trouble."

_ "How so?" _

"I…." Shiro didn't want to say it, but all the signs and Keith's behavior painted a grim picture. "I think Keith is being hurt by Lotor or Sendak."

\---------------------------

The muzzle was far too tight, cutting into his injured cheek, muffling his cries as Master whipped him. The metal pieces at the end of the it ripping into his skin.

"You keep breaking rules, Mutt. How many times must I teach you this lesson?" Master cracked the whip again, and Keith jerked against the chain holding him up by his arms.

Thick tears rolled down his cheeks. He was late again, he did this to himself. This whole situation was his fault.

_ 'I want out….' _


	4. Chapter 4

Keith held his bag close to him, movements slow and pained as he walked to Shiro's house. Master kept him strung up in his "discipline room" all weekend, cold and naked with his back dripping blood. A larger plug had been forced into him, and it sent shocks up his spine with every step. Master had just released him, something about Keith having class today. But, Keith just kept walking, not truly registering anything. He didn't have a destination in mind, just, Keith wanted to go anywhere but home.

Keith knew he was on the verge of a breakdown, he could feel it, but he wouldn't come back from it if he did. He just, he just needed-

"Starburst!"

Shiro…

Somehow, Keith was inside of Shiro's house, his boyfriend looking him over with raw concern in his eyes.

"Keith, baby, it's pouring outside. Did you walk here?"

It was raining? He hadn't realized, he was so cold…

"Fuck, sunbeam, you're freezing...why didn't you call me? Or Matt? We would have picked you up-" Shiro cupped Keith's face with warm hands, his concern growing. "Wait, don't you have class today? It's Monday.."

Keith didn't know what broke him. Maybe it was the pain, or maybe it was how Shiro was looking at him with love and genuine concern that had him screaming, thick tears rolling down his face. Shiro flinched back in alarm, quickly grabbing Keith's wrists when he started scratching at his neck.

"Keith-" Shiro stopped when he felt something around Keith's wrists, eyes widening when his hoodie slipped down enough to reveal bruising skin underneath a leather collar. "Baby-"

Keith couldn't stop wailing, he knew he was an ugly crier, but Shiro pulled him closer despite the tears and snot on his face. Shiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders, carefully leading him further into his house. Keith stumbled as they walked, chest heaving with the sobs he couldn't control.

He felt himself slipping into that space he always ended up in when Master was hurting him. Keith let himself drift, his sobs quieting. Though as hard as he tried to let himself go, Shiro's voice and gentle touch hauled him back to reality.

"Oh- oh my gods…" Shiro stared at him, eyes wide and jaw slack. Keith hadn't noticed when his shirt was removed, revealing his too thin frame and the bruises and deep cuts and welts on his skin, the collar and cuffs. "Keith, baby, who hurt you?"

Keith's bottom lip trembled, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks as he doubled over, sobs renewed. He shook his head and rocked himself slowly, he couldn't tell Shiro. He couldn't tell Shiro who hurt him, who's been hurting him. He jumped when Shiro murmured reassurances to him, gently removing Keith's pants and underwear, and guided him underneath the shower head. Shiro didn't mention the deep bruising on Keith's thighs as he carefully washed his back.

"Oh, nebula…" Shiro rubbed the back of his head as he washed him.

"Sh- Shiro...Shiro, g-get it out...please get it out…" Keith buried his face into Shiro's chest, trembling despite the warm water.

"Get what out, baby? What do you need?"

Keith choked on a sob, moving Shiro's hand down to his hips. He hid his face more as he guided Shiro's touch to the base of the plug.

"Ok, ok." Shiro swallowed his anger. "Hang onto me, baby, and breathe."

Keith gripped at Shiro, gasping when he started to work the plug out of him. He couldn't help but squirm and cry out the more the plug was moved and tugged on.

"I know, sweet star, I know. Just relax for me. That's it, you're doing so well, Keith…"

The words were like a balm on his wounds, and he did his best to relax. Eventually, Shiro removed the plug, gasping at the sickly trail of blood and something else that slowly leaked from Keith's hole.

"Fuck, Keith, you need a hospital-"

"No! N-no, I can't- I can't go please I can't go he can't find out-" Keith fell into panicked rambling, clinging onto Shiro more.

"Shh, honey, it's ok. I won't make you go.." Shiro held him, pressing kisses to the top of Keith's head. "I'll take care of you, Milky Way, I've got you."

Keith let himself get lost in the gentle touches, the way Shiro told him how good he was doing, how beautiful he was. He let himself drift again, he could trust Shiro. Warmth pulled him back to the present, and Keith found himself in fresh clothes, bandaged and clean, and wrapped up with Shiro in a big fluffy blanket. Shiro was picking the lock on the collar, and Keith gasped when it popped open and was tossed aside with the cuffs.

"Oh, Keith…" Shiro carefully traced the bruise around Keith's neck. "Sweetheart, who did this to you?"

"I- I want out. I want out but he won't let me go." Keith wrapped his arms around himself. "He'll never let me go, Shiro…"

"Baby, who? Tell me his name, tell me his name and I can call someone to get him. I'll protect you, Keith. No one is going to hurt you again." Shiro framed his face, thumbing his cheeks with such tenderness that Keith started crying again. "Who hurt you, sunbeam?"

Keith searched Shiro's face, vision blurring from a new wave of tears. He placed his hands on Shiro's wrists, trembling and feeling more ill as the minutes passed.

"He- he'll hurt you, Shiro, I can't let him hurt you-"

"He won't, comet, he won't get me. I want to help you, Keith, but I can't unless you really want me to."

He started to cry again, leaning into Shiro's hands to ground himself. Keith was terrified, he didn't know if Shiro could help. The last person that had tried ended up missing. He didn't want anything to happen to Shiro, but…

"I- I don't want to die…" Keith's chest heaved with another sob. "He'll kill me, he's threatened it before, he almost killed me before, Shiro, I don't want to die…"

"You won't." Shiro's voice was firm, turbulent emotion in the undertones. "You won't die, I  _ promise _ , Keith, nothing is going to happen to you.  _ No one  _ is going to hurt you ever again. Just tell me a name, love, that's all I need."

Keith nodded slowly, holding onto Shiro like a lifeline.

"L-Lotor….Lotor has been hurting me since I was 14…."


End file.
